This application seeks 51 months of support to provide short-term research training for from 17 to 25 medical students per year. The projects will typically last two or three months. Two groups of students will be targeted: 1) students working in laboratories during the summer between the first and second year of medical school and 2) third and fourth year students seeking ways to extend the work begun in the Scholarly Pursuit program required of all senior medical students here. The training program will be designed to be flexible enough to support research in diverse disciplines, but special efforts will be made to encourage students to consider research in NIDDK priority areas. There are more than 70 NIDDK funded faculty members at Penn doing work in the areas of diabetes, endocrinology, metabolic diseases and digestive diseases. The training program will be directed by Dr. Bryan Wolf, a distinguished scientist with a long standing commitment to educational programs at Penn. Assisting him will be an advisory committee whose responsibilities will include helping the students to find appropriate mentors and selecting students for support.